In recent years, in liquid crystal projectors to enlarge and project the image on a liquid crystal panel by a projection optical system, low price, long lifetime and high contrast have been advanced, and there has been an increase in cases of using the liquid crystal projector at home. Recently, even in the liquid crystal projectors, it is strongly desired to realize high-fine images on a large screen, and the number of pixels of a liquid crystal panel increases year-over-year.
Although the number of pixels of the liquid crystal panel has been thus increasing on a year-over-year basis, correspondingly increasing the size of the liquid crystal panel is contrary to the demand for miniaturization of a display apparatus, and hence the pixel size is reduced to deal with the high-pixel.
However, the pixel size reduction increases the ratio per pixel occupied by various types of wirings formed within individual pixels such as data lines, scan lines and capacity lines, and various types of electronic devices such as thin film transistors and thin film diodes. Therefore, the area (the aperture part) enabling transmission or reflection of the lights contributing to an image display may be narrowed by these various types of wirings and these various types of electronic devices.
In general, the ratio of the aperture part per pixel (the aperture ratio) is approximately 50% to 70%, and the light transmitting through the liquid crystal panel is decreased as the aperture ratio is lowered. Hence, various techniques for increasing the number of pixels by improving the display mode instead of a considerable reduction of the pixel size have been conventionally proposed.
For example, patent document 1 proposes the display mode that divides white light into three colors of red, green and blue, and irradiates different color lights to adjacent three dots, respectively, and also periodically switches the light paths of these color lights. It is described that because this enables 1-pixel full color display with individual dots, the number of pixels can be increased about three times that of the existing display mode in which the full color display has been performed with three adjacent dots.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-105362